Are you mine?
by friv0lity
Summary: A different ending to AGATB


**Author:ME!**  
**Genre:**romance/teen!fluff  
**Rating:**pg13  
**Pairing:**Gemma/Kartik  
**Betas:** Nicole and Steph  
**Spoilers:**If you haven't read _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ you could be spoiled.  
**Summary: **A different ending to AGATB  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything/anyone. I'm just playing around.

* * *

I slowly made my way towards him. The rain was beating steadily against my black umbrella, tears flowing down my cheeks in sync with the downpour. As I came to his hiding spot, Kartik cautiously came out, careful not to be seen by anyone else.

When I first saw him, my heart started to beat so fast in my chest, I was sure he could hear it. He was right there in front of me, water falling on his face from his wet hair. My breathing increased slightly, and I felt this irrational need to bury my face in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes for just a moment, and I could feel his strong arms around me, holding me tight against his broad chest; just like in my dreams.

"I'm sorry," he said, the sound of his voice drawing me back to reality.

For a second, I stood there, staring blankly at him. Warm fresh tears made their way down my cheek. Kartik extended his arm, and brushed them away. Overwhelmed by his tender gesture, I couldn't hold all my emotions in anymore. My bottom lips started to quiver, and I let out a strangled sob.

"I… I let her go," I said sinking to my knees, burying my face in my hands. My body shook violently as my sobs wrecked through my body. He kneeled down in front of me, put each of his hands on either side of my face, and forced me to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Gemma. You did what you could. Pippa is happier now," he tried to comfort me, even though he was not happy with the decisions I had made.

I had brought out the magic of the runes into our world, leaving the _realms_ unprotected. We took advantage of it, and worse, Circe could have found and killed me. If that had been the case, the magic inhabiting by my magical paradise would have been lost forever.

Kartik helped me back on my feet, and without thinking, I pushed him behind the tree, hiding us from everybody's view. He stumbled on a tree root, and I pressed him against the tree. Before he could say anything, I leaned into him, and boldly kissed him on the mouth. Just like in those dreams I'd had. At first, he resisted. I had taken him off guard. But soon, he kissed back, and asked for more. His hands were wandering all over my body. I squirmed beneath his touch, kissing him more fiercely, feeling warmth envelop me from all around, like a thick blanket. I squealed against his mouth as his right hand landed not so accidentally on my right breast, and a wave of pure pleasure washed through my body.

I took a step back, parting away from him. I licked my lips. Tasted sweet, like those wild berries I know he likes to eat so much. All the while, I tried to catch my breath, the whole time keeping my eyes on him, not able to look away.

He took a step forward and slowly bent down to kiss me again. I stopped him, putting my index on his mouth, and rested my forehead against his.

"Something's wrong?" He asked, a bit of deception tinting his voice.

I smiled. He was mine.

"I want you to see it," I breathed.

As soon as I said it, he backed away, a mix of fear and anger written all over his face.

"You can't be serious," he yelled. "Your friend just died, and you want to go back?"

"It's safe," I said. "And lower your voice. Mrs. Nightwing could spot us," I scolded.

"It's not safe, Gemma," he whispered. "It will never be. At least not until Circe perishes..."

I didn't give him the time to go on. I knew what I was doing, and I wanted him to see, period. I walked to him, put my hands on both sides of his face, and kissed him once more, softly this time. I pictured the bright door in my mind, and a few second later, I started to feel my body tingled with that warm halo.

G&K

At first, he was beyond irritated.He wanted me to take him back, saying it was way too risky, that we shouldn't be here, and that it wasn't right. Then, he took a good look around him, and was charmed by the magical beauty of the realms; my private heaven.

We walked through the forest, swam in the river, and made out in the meadow. Pippa was nowhere to be found, and I concluded that she was with her knight in shining armor.

After walking aimlessly for hours, we sat on the grass and watched the sun slowly disappearing behind the sea. I sat between his legs, his strong arms around my body. We stayed there in silence, listening to the waterfalls. I rested my head against his torso and closed my eyes, letting the relaxing sound of the _realms_ and the light breezes lull me into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning, confused. I was in my bed, in my room at Spence. Was it all of yesterday a dream? Was Pippa still alive? Would that mean Kartik and I… that nothing ever happened between us? Tears started to blur my vision; I wanted Kartik to love me so bad it hurt. I turned to check on Ann. She was still sleeping; the covers were rising and falling in sync with her even breathing.

"Ann?" I called out softly.

No answer. I laid back down, a strange scrunching noise broke the silence as I did so. Curious, I flipped onto my stomach, and searched under my pillow.

Thank you for that amazing night, darling Doyle.

Kartik

I cracked an idiotic smile. He was so whipped.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
